Trust Me
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Abby never went to the Forest of Dean. She never helped with the ARC, what're you talking about? Connor Temple has never met Abby Maitland in his life. Or, at least he doesn't think he has...? But when an anomaly with Raptor's jumping out of it opens in the zoo, well I guess Connor and Abby had to meet sometime. Early S3 AU, with Cutter and Jenny! Please R&R!
1. One,

_**Disclaimer: **_**I'm just a girl with a brain and a computer. And fingers, I mean I have to type... The point is I do not own Primeval or its characters. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N:**_ **I've risen! I've risen back from the dead! And I give to you, Conby AU. (Three-shot)**

**What if Abby never went to the Forest of Dean that night? Or what if she did, but Rex didn't fly away and she ran off with Ben? Abby would never have joined the ARC team. Connor Temple would never have met Abby Maitland.**

**This is early Series3. No Danny yet. Sarah's there, just not with them in this story. I might bring her in later, just not yet. SPOILERS -They're still mourning over Stephen's death.**

**Warning: This AU should be a whole lot more in depth than it is. I'm not going to be going in deep detail of all the changes - if you want an AU like that you should read Things Change. In doing that in this, it would need lots of chapters. Chapters that I don't have the time to write at the time being. But it's still Conby, and its still AU. :) Also, this is my 30th story. And in honor of that, I would look out for those threes.  
You guys rock! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Cutter," Connor said, coming up to the tenacious Professor with a quizzical look upon his face. "If you don't mind me asking,-"

"He likely will." Jenny teased, walking beside the Professor as they came up to the Wellington Zoo, the sun already set.

Cutter shot Jenny an amused look before looking back at Connor. "You were saying?"

"I just, I was _wondering_, of course. Just thought I'd ask, is all. It just seems odd and all and I don't really understand but I sorta I suppose I should-"

"Connor," Cutter interrupted him, still keeping a cool smile. "Get on with it."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry – my bad. Rambling again, ain't I." He shamefully laughed. Seeing Cutter and Jenny's blank expressions he continued on. "Right. So, why are we here exactly?"

Cutter let out a bellowed laugh, Jenny snickering beside him. "You really _do_ never listen, do you Connor?" He patted the computer-fanatic on the shoulder and answered in his heavy Scottish accent. "There's an anomaly. If you used your ears now and then, you _might _actually not have to ask so many questions. Possibly. There's no tellin' with you, though."

Connor made on 'o' with his mouth and nodded. "Right. That makes sense, then."

"Why else would we be here?" Jenny questioned his thinking.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like seeing the elephants at night or somethin'. I don't know."

Cutter and Jenny wagged their heads at him and Jenny sighed. "Never gets old with you, Connor." She said.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Cutter remembered something. "Oh, how's finding a flat mate goin'? I know it's been tough since your friend moved out, what, two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, Duncan." Connor replied with a solemn face. "It's … going. Been difficult to find the right type of bloke is all."

"I understand." Cutter assured, giving a warm smile. They stopped and he looked at Connor expectedly. "You ready?"

Connor furrowed his brows. "For wha'?"

"The anomaly, Connor." Jenny said unadorned.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, course I am. I'm always ready." He added a smirk at the end.

Cutter chuckled. "Once you know what's going on, that is."

Cutter and Connor stepped through, leaving Jenny behind to stay safe from whatever laid ahead of them. Becker and the soldiers came in on their toes, guns in hand. Cutter held no gun – but Connor gripped a small tranquil gun just in case he needed it for protection. They were clueless to what was in here for the time being, and he always liked to stay prepared.

The floor creaked from the weight of the mass of people staying alongside each other. Each noise made their necks crane to the sound, even the smallest wisp of a snake slithering around in its habitat.

The lizards stuck out their tongue at the new found visitors, the rattle-snakes rattling their tales as if their prey and the chameleons hid their color as best they could to their surroundings. The gecko's watched as the group of well-armed men came sneaking through, acting as still as a rock until they shot under their domed homes; and the crickets made a melody of music with their legs.

Connor and Cutter paused, Becker and his men mimicking them. The evident sound of an animal's talons clattering against the wood floor beneath them put chills down their spines. _One_ step, _two_ step. _One _step, _two_ step. The sound repeated.

It was the clear walking patterns of a Velociraptor. They'd know the sound anywhere.

"No…" Connor whispered, shocked. "_Another _Cretaceous anomaly?"

Cutter was in disbelief as well. "Becker," he hissed, "get as many men and tranquil guns as you can. Last time we tried to deal with one of these on a low number of people didn't end too well, by my reckoning."

Becker glanced at Connor, almost as if for an agreement. Connor gave a deep-set nod to assure Cutter's recollection accurate. Becker nodded as well, but as an understanding, and then took a few of his men with him to leave the habitat and soon return with Cutter's demands.

"You go that-away," Cutter pointed to his right. "I'll go straight. See what it brings us."

Connor nodded again and started for the dark clearing. "Connor," Connor turned towards the Professor as he grasped his arm. He eyed the dark haired, soft hearted geek. "Be careful. Don't want you eaten on the job."

"Course not." Connor silently laughed. "Then you'd have to go against Lester's wrath."

Cutter smiled bled through the darkness before saying, "There's that, and if you died then I'd be the last left of the original team, wouldn't I?"

Connor felt a jerk in his heart at those words. With Stephen gone, and in Cutter's head this 'Claudia' gone, they were the only ones left who found the first anomaly – what would happen if Cutter and him died as well? "Wouldn't let that happen, would I?" he smiled at his mentor and said, "You be careful too, yeah? I'd got no one to talk to otherwise."

"There's always Becker." Cutter offered. They looked at each other in a teasing manner and shook their heads. "Go, I'll meet up with you."

Connor nodded, and they parted the opposite directions. Two soldiers behind the both of them.

* * *

Abby Maitland took in a long, bottomless breath as she stared at the glowing orb of flicking shards and transcendent flakes in front of her. The only words that seemed to muster in her head were,

_What the heck am I looking at?_

It wasn't anything she had ever seen before. No, it wasn't anything _anyone _had ever seen before. How _could _it be? If this was some normal occurrence and she was never informed she really must have been out of the loop. She should watch more news or something. I mean … What the heck was she even looking at?

It rotated around in a circular motion; moaning odd noises of sharp, reflective, tingeing sounds she'd never heard before. With the snake wrapping around her wrist she took a step forward to the mysterious glowing … _anomaly_. And then, it growled.

"What the-!" she took a startling step back. She felt the snake gripping tighter around her limb. It wasn't the orb making the sound, was it? It sounded like it was coming_ through_ it. Like someone yelling across a house, as if an echo.

What had she gotten herself into? She was just working her usual shift at the zoo when _bam_, a random glowing-thingy came popping out of nowhere and into her reptile habitat. She could definitely now not have to tell her flat mate the normal 'boring day at work' routine. No, this was far beyond boring. Or even normal. Or even _abnormal_! This was just plain … bizarre.

It made another sound, but this time it was more of a clattering roar.

_Yup, _she thought to herself. _This isn't going to end well._

Hastily laying the snake back in its cage and closing the top she tried to find a way around this sparkling quantity of light. Another erupt rumble came echoing out of the anomaly. She dashed straight towards the door, after finding her cut through, and swung the door from its hinges open. Right as she took a step on the altar of the frame she heard light-tapping of an animal's claws hitting the floors beams.

She turned around, hating her curiosity always getting the better of her. She then took sight of two people-sized creatures standing in the room, chattering to each other. They appeared to be... dinosaurs. From the sight came out an outlandishly loud gasp that she scolded herself for releasing – and the dinosaurs heads peered over to her. They stared, eyes wide and bearing. Looking at her as if a meal, they showed their shining white teeth in delight. They were intelligent, she could tell from the persona in their eyes. That scared her even more. Glancing down at her hand laying on the handle of the door, Abby looked back up at the lingering dinosaurs and quickly slammed the door closed behind her. She heard two bulks smashing into the door as she ran as fast as she could away from it.

She ran down the halls, past the exhibits, and into the dark room of the aquarium. She looked around in a panic, but no one was around. She remembered Arny telling her they were locking up – she should have listened and left with them. She wouldn't be _in _this situation. Looking over at the main exit she went running for it and banged her frame into the solid metal door. Locked. They were all likely locked, the only way to get in or out with her pass or from security. Which would be fine, if she hadn't left her pass with the dinosaurs and – she searched her pockets – and her mobile. It was too dark in the reptile exhibit for security to see her in here. That was until it was too late. The only lighted rooms were all the rooms she passed running from the dinosaurs – maybe they'd see the glowing orb! Yeah, then they'd call someone!

_Great, my only hope is lazy bum security that is likely playing poker as we speak._

Abby swooped around, hearing a banging noise. They'd gotten out. Now what? She turned her head towards the opposite direction – her right. At that she ran as fast as her legs would take her, hiding wherever she felt it would be enough of a hiding place from _them_.

* * *

Hearing growling from behind him wasn't the most reassuring thing to say the least. Every time he looked back all he saw was two scared soldiers – even _more _reassuring – and an empty sheet of darkness. He knew they were there, but he was ignorant of where. Connor felt his body shake from the fear, and his muscles ache from the exhaustion of that day. These Raptors just _kept _showing up today. Stupid reoccurring anomalies. He also feared that sooner or later _they _would still have their strength, when him on the other hand, would not; hence the bodyguards.

Connor heard a whimpering holler from behind and he looped around to face the soldiers – that is, to face nothing at all. Scratch that bodyguard's thing. Now it was just him, the darkness, and two murderous-happy Raptors. Oh and the fish. That's what Connor called a fun-filled night.

He crept backwards, eyeballing around at whatever he might catch by chance so he could shoot at it. Why did dinosaurs get to have night vision and man-kind not so much? He stepped another foot up an incline, and then he looked and turned into a room that seemed to have better lighting than the rest of the habitat.

His feet reached the doorframe when he was caught off guard by a long, metal object being swung to his face. Connor ducked faster than he knew his reflexes could conjure up and shot up to face his attacker when a fist went flying to his face instead.

"_Ow_!" he hissed as loud as his raspy whisper would allow him to. He held his nose in and draped his head over in pain. Seeing the metal object fall to the carpeted floor he heard a gasp.

"Oh Lord!" a female voice softly exclaimed. He squint his eyes as he saw two feet standing in front of him, so Connor straightened his spine to look down at a blond, blue eyed, petite, and apparently very feisty zoologist. "Are you all right? I thought you were a bloody dinosaur."

Connor, still holding his nose, tweaked a brow at the blond. "Do I _look_ like a dinosaur to you?"

The blond allowed herself to chuckle some before shaking her head no. She looked out into the darkened aquarium and pulled on his unused arm so he would come further into the small room – out of sight.

"Did you see them out there?"

Connor glowered down at the blond and ruffled his shoulders. "No, but I heard them. They had two of my men for a midnight snack."

The blonds eyes grew large and she shuddered at the thought. She then looked back at Connor and examined him, at last coming to a conclusion. "You don't work here. Who are you?"

Connor, letting go of his bloody nose, answered, "I'm here to capture those dinosaurs you fancy punching."

She smiled a bit, but almost in a mocking manner. She then crossed her arms before saying; "Really now? You and what army?"

Connor sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for some civilian making fun of his lack of army-experience and, well, muscle. So he ignored her mockery. "Keep the pipe you had, it'll come in handy." He pointy down at the metal object he somehow managed to dodge – though her_ fist_ not so much. He then pulled out his tranquil-gun and made sure it was cocked and ready to go.

Abby's eyes got big again. "You know how to use that thing, right?"

Connor's eyes angles up at her as his neck arched over at the gun. He straightened up and forcefully turned off the locking mechanism, ignoring her doubtful looks. She must have noticed his irritation because while picking up the metal object she spoke in a much more timid manner.

"I'm Abby." She said in a gentle voice.

Connor froze. He didn't know why, but he felt like that name should mean something to him. Like, somehow he knew an Abby without knowing. He slowly looked up face her, seeing her soft yet shadowed features watching him. "M'names Connor." He looked down at the gun, feeling silly now, and chuckled. "And yeah. I do know how to use it, _and_ how to deal with Raptor's."

She scrunched her brows together. "Raptor's? Like, as in, Velociraptor?"

Connor nodded. She looked as if she would faint, but she stayed on her feet. "Heard of them, I reckon?"

She nodded this time. "Highly intelligent, fast, and always hungry 'bout right?"

Connor gave her a smile. "Yeah, that's 'bout it. How do_ you_ know that?"

Abby didn't answer that question. She just shrugged and gripped the pipe, looking out of the room. "You think they're waiting for us?"

"Probably, yeah."

She inhaled a breath of concern and then let it out, looking up at him. "You sure you know how to handle them?"

Connor gave a tickled scoff. "Handle is a no. But I know how to trick them."

"And what if your tricks don't prevail?"

Connor looked down at her and smiled. "I also know how to run from them."

She groaned. "My hero."

"Trust me, yeah?" He said. Abby just looked at him, studying his features. "I promise you, if you'll trust me, I won't let a _thing_ happen to you. Paleontologist's word."

Her most common response to something like that would be 'why?', but for some bizarre reason she had no impulse in saying it. Connor saying it almost brought a spark of recognition in her – as if she _knew _him enough to actually trust him. Though, she had never seen this guy in her life, she trusted him _with_ her life? Abby shook the thought away. "All right, but if you get me killed you owe the zoo a Reptile Specialist."

He flashed her a grin and stood in front of her for protection, gun staying steady in his palms. She clutched onto her pipe like it was all she had, following Connor close behind through the dark, daunting aquarium. The only light they were lucky to get in front of them was the lights from the tanks shining out onto the matted floor under them. But even those lights were too dim to help their predicament.

Slowly they went towards, Abby noticed, the ending hall of the aquatic section – leading them to a loop that goes into the snakes and lizards. She hoped for a moment they'd take a turn but they didn't; they just continued through the dark hallway. She couldn't keep silent.

"Wait," Abby jeered. She grappled his arm and twisted him to face her. "That's where they _came _from. I'm not going back there."

Connor glimpsed back at the entrance and then to her. "Big, weird, glowing orb thing, eh?"

"Yes!" she screeched a little louder than intended. "How did you…?"

"Me job, don't forget, is dealing with this sort of stuff." He sighed and looked back. "Listen, the first step to gettin' rid of these predators is _finding_ the anomaly."

"The what?" she blurted out confused.

"We call them anomalies."

"Okay. Well I've _found _the 'anomaly'. It's with the snake habitat. Now let's not go towards it, 'kay? I'd rather not be eaten alive by more dinosaurs."

Connor smiled a little at her and started to consider it. He did need to find Cutter… And then he realized … this is the direction Cutter was headed when they split up. He looked down at the ground underneath them, the fish tanks lighting shining out gave a clear picture of the bloodied ground they stood on. It was either Cutter's, or Cutter's men. Likely the soldiers – Raptor's tended to leave the alpha's males last when attacking herds.

_Great. _He thought. _She's going to just_ love_ this._

"I need to keep going this direction, I'm afraid."

Abby huffed and dangled her pipe to her side. "Why?"

"Because I came with another dinosaur and glowing orb expert, and I think he went this way. I need to help him before the Raptor's attack him. If he's alone like I think he is, he's in rather a lot of trouble." Abby nodded in understanding, but she still looked doubtful. "He's a good man. Even putting my personal feelings aside, I can't just let him die, can I?"

Abby looked up at him when he said those last words. He was a person with a conscious. She groaned. Of all the years she begged the Heaven's to send her a guy with a heart, he had to appear _now_?

"Okay," she settled. "Just don't leave me behind in the process, 'kay?"

"Never." Connor declared, looking her straight in the eye. She had no idea why, but that look was so familiar to her. _Don't be ridiculous, Abby. You just met the guy. _"You should go ahead, that way you'll be safer and all that."

Abby did as he said and walked ahead of him, leading the way down the halls. _Just trust him, Abby. He knows what he's doing. _She took a glimpse of his face and nodded. _Just trust him._

* * *

_**I should update soon! Since I do have Part 2 written out and all. Till then ...**_

**_Reviews are like Roasted Peanuts._**

_**I love Roasted Peanuts.**_


	2. Two,

_**A/N:**_** Part 2! Sorry I've taken so long to post! I'm being slow on Part 3, been busy this weekend... Also had trouble figuring out where to give it a good stopping point for this one and onward to the last and final part.  
Hope this is good! Enjoy!**

* * *

They skulked along, watching all the shadows and all the veiled corners out of dread of what could be hiding in them. Abby felt her fingers fidgeting and her heart racing – how did she even get herself in this mess? She found herself constantly looking back at Connor's face, searching for any sign of his own fears creeping up on him and showing through his emotions. It was too dark though, she could only see the lines of his features.

Connor was beyond fidgeting. This was _Raptors, _and another person's life on the line. There was no panicking or getting lost – it was his and Abby's life, or the were silent between each other, stuck on their own trail of thoughts, until they took a second turn down the dark hall to find a pranged down wooden door. It was shredded along the middle with long claw marks of the Raptor's talons; the hinges wrenched right off the doorframe.

"They should really learn how to use door-handles." Connor joshed. Abby gave him an amused smirk before stepping over the shamble of a door, Connor doing the same. Right as their attention was able to be drawn away from the splintering ground they both looked up and marveled at the beauty in front of them.

Connor bent his head to his side, watching as she awed over the shining ball of energy and matter. Her features were unblemished in the new found lighting of the room and by the glow of the anomaly. He now could finally put an exact face to her voice and figure; angel blond hair, glittering blue eyes, soft features. She was stunning.

Abby looked at him, seeing him stare. He cleared his throat and looked back at the anomaly, embarrassed. Abby was taken aback some herself, now realizing the light was bright enough to see his face in an unhindered manner. He was lanky and a mess with his dark hair and stubble for a beard, but rather adorable – looking past the bruised nose, that is. She wouldn't allow herself to ponder on that though, there was a _glowing orb_ called an anomaly that spit out _prehistoric creatures_ in front of her.

"It leads straight to the Cretaceous era, if you haven't guessed already." Connor informed her.

Abby blinked. "Dinosaur era?"

He smiled at her. "Yup."

She scoffed out a laugh and shook her head. "That… well that makes sense, I suppose." She took a step closer. "That's… extraordinary."

He was impressed by how welcoming she was to this whole idea of time travel. He wasn't sure if she was just still in shock, or was really good with accepting strange happenings.

"I mean… I'd heard here and there 'bout dinosaur sightings, but of course I thought them absurd." She spiraled back to him. "And you deal with this stuff all the time, eh?" Connor nodded, not really sure how to take her easiness about it all. "I'm impressed." She said, crossing her arms.

Connor chuckled. "Me too."

Abby looked confused for a moment, before her eyes shot behind him and her face distorted into fear. "Connor!"

Connor curved around suddenly, seeing a Raptor charging right for him. As the creature came capering out at him, he ducked down and pushed his body to slide under the ravening carnivore. He jolted up to his feet before the Raptor even landed on its own two haunches – he raised his arm and aimed his tranq gun straight at the Raptor's spine.

The creature spewed at him before the dart pricked its back; and then another one, and another one, and another. The Raptor swayed, trying to keep his feet under him, and trying to advance at Connor. But its failed efforts brought him stumbling to the floor, and dropping unconscious.

Connor stared down at the Raptor, breathing heavily. Seeing Abby's shocked but delighted face, he came to the conclusion that he felt the same. Then Abby grinned at him, a relieved expression covering over her previous disbelief. Connor returned the look – that was 'till what he saw creeping up behind her. It dawned on him that this was their plan of catching their prey – and Connor and Abby had fallen right into their trap.

"Abby, duck!" Connor shouted as he lifted up his gun again, shooting the female Raptor in the throat. He shot it again in the chest, and then on the leg. The female didn't even resist, looking at the male Raptor in remorse. She fell to the ground in a saddened demeanor, stiffening her head up one more time, before collapsing to the ground behind Abby.

"_Lord_," Abby muttered as she backed away from the creature. "This is loads of fun, isn't it?"

Connor gave a small smile, but he wasn't entirely sure if she was serious or joking. From normal people that would be sarcasm, but he got the feeling this girl liked punching and shooting things more than the norm. "You all right?" he asked, approaching her – a bit shaky himself.

"M'fine, they didn't lay a scratch on me." She looked at Connor's arm and laid a gentle hand on a scrape that coursed down the bone. "Looks like he got_ you_, though."

Connor looked down at the injury. He didn't even notice it hurting him – the only time it could have happened was when the Raptor leaped above him. "Yeah," he winced at the pain. "Don't feel it."

Abby arched a brow at him and smirked. "Really? 'Cause it's a pretty bad wound."

Connor shrugged, starting to actually feel the pain trigger through him. "Could be worse."

She smiled up at him. "Suppose so." She looked at the scratch for a moment, and as the silence edged up on her she spoke again. "Thank you."

"For wha'?" he asked, oblivious.

"For saving my life, dimwit."

"OH, right," he flushed. Giving a sweet grin he replied, "Told ya to trust me for a reason, didn't I?"

"Yes, well, guess you proved yourself worthy." She teased. She ran her hand over the wound to receive a yelp from Connor. "Don't feel a thing, though?"

He gingerly pulled back his arm from her grasp and shook his arm. "Only when you don't touch it, is all."

She smugly smiled at him. "Sorry," she muttered in an easy tone. Then she froze. Connor stood in front of her, examining his arm, and she didn't know if she should even speak.

"Connor…" she finally whispered out. His eyes peered up to see her expression – he didn't move. He knew if he turned around it would be too late. Because from the looks Abby was giving him, there was a Raptor standing right behind him. Another one.

"Abby," he mustered out. "Run." She refused, shaking her head. "_Go_, Abby."

"I'm not leaving you to _die_, don't be ridiculous."

He scowled at her. That meant his only option was to twist around in hopes he could shoot it in time. Connor gripped the gun, finger delaying over the trigger. He counted down, mouthing the numbers. _One … two… _

He took in a deep breath as he heard the Raptor hiss.

_Three._

Connor swung around, sheltering Abby behind him, and right as the Raptor came thrashing itself at them its whole body was pulsed to the side from a sudden, unknown force. Its skull and flesh went spattering out, seeing later it was caused from the army-force weapon, and the limp body fell straight to the ground with a _thud_.

Abby let out a quiet gasp and their heads followed to where the weapon came from. Standing there was Becker, re-cocking his gun, and letting out a grunt.

"Becker?" Connor said in all disorder.

Becker looked at the lanky geek he was assigned to protect and sighed. "You can never just keep out of trouble for more than five minutes, can you?"

"Well it's not my fault, is it? The Raptor's killed your men and Cutter's gone missing-"

"My men? Who did you have with you?"

Connor thought over it for a minute. "Clark and Stewart." He paused. "M'sorry, Becker."

Becker stood there a minute to mourn and sighed. "Never mind that now. _Where's_ Cutter?"

"We were working on figuring that out ourselves when the Raptor's attacked."

Becker nodded and looked over at the blond. "Who's she?"

Connor looked down at Abby, forgetting for a moment that no one really knew her. "This is Abby. She works here and found the anomaly."

He nodded again and started to speak to her, "I'm Beck-"

"You just _shot _him?" Abby interrupted, snapping out of her trance. "Why would you just _kill _him?"

Becker looked at her blank faced. "Because it was fixing to kill _you_."

Clearly enraged, she growled and flailed her arms. "He was defenseless."

"Oh, right, so if the Raptor was walking around with a couple of guns and a grenade _then _I could shoot?"

"He was only doing what any creature raised in a reckless environment would do! The other two could have been his _family_. He did just what we would do if we thought we lost a family member. Revenge."

"No, _that_ creature was hungry and thought you two looked like a nice desert. Raptors don't have _morals _or _feelings_. If they did, then they would have thought twice about killing _my _men. Now c'mon. We need to find Cutter, and fast. If there're three, then there's likely more."

Connor and Abby followed behind Becker, clear tension between the two new acquaintances. "Well you know," Connor started. "Cutter won't be happy that you killed the-"

"Shut up, Connor." Becker barked.

"Yup." Connor backed off, giving Abby a half smile in trying. She only smiled at his reaction to Becker's response in return, but still, it was something. And that was something to Connor. Now _why _was more of the question needed to be asked – what was so special about this Abby?

As they followed behind Becker in silence Connor realized how hard it was to even find _Cutter_, and he wondered how Becker found them in the first place. This place was a like a gigantic maze of billion loops and turns – it must have been out of luck or brilliant strategy.

"How'd you find us anyway?" Connor whispered, catching up beside him.

"You mean besides following the whimpering sounds of your cries?" Becker teased him. Connor glared.

"_Ha. Ha. Ha_." Connor looked back at Abby. "He thinks he's hilarious, doesn't he?" Abby just snickered.

"No, my men and I were ambushed while trying to find the two of you." Becker explained. "The Raptor's dragged Lewis and Jeod off before I could get to them in time… I found a track of blood and I followed it, hoping to find the nest, or at least some of my men. Instead I just found the anomaly - I then noticed the two of you standing mindlessly beside a Raptor-"

"So you shot it." Abby scolded again.

Becker ignored her and said, "So I saved the two of you."

"I did tranq two other Raptors, though." Connor argued, or more of bragging to Becker. Then he said even quieter, "I was shocked I did it, meself."

Becker smiled as they entered a dim-lighted hall. "How'd you find the anomaly?"

"That would be Abby." He looked at her and back at the solider. "I saw the blood, and she knew the anomaly was this way. So we followed it."

"When was the last time you saw Cutter?" He asked, looking a bit grim in the low light.

"Right after you left." He answered. Connor knew where Becker was going with that though so he continued on. "Don't get any ideas, Becker." He stopped him, putting his hand on the soldier's chest. "This is Cutter. If anything, he's probably just luring some Raptor in a trap or somethin'. He's fine, yeah?"

"How do you know?"

Connor paused, staring at him. He could feel Abby watching him as well. "Because ... he's Cutter, init he?"

Becker nodded, seeming to agree. "I'd say we should split up, but I know Connor would object."

"Why, 'cause that's what the dinosaurs are hoping for?" Abby asked, almost as if mocking.

Becker snorted. "No, because he's seen all of too many horror movies."

Connor growled. "Yes, Abby. 'Cause if we split up it makes it easier on them. Threes a crowd and we should keep it at that."

Abby nodded, seeming to understand. "Okay, then I have another question. If that...'anomaly' leads through to a dinosaur era, Cretaceous correct? - Then wouldn't that mean other dinosaurs _other_ than Volciraptor's could come through?"

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but then snapped it shut as he thought it over. Becker watched him. "Well..." the solider scowled, elbows angled out as his hands stayed propped on his hips. Connor had to answer. Becker would lose his patience if anything. "…Yeah."

Becker groaned.

"I doubt it though." He tried to reassure. "If an assortment of Raptor's are coming through the anomaly, then it likely opened in a nest."

"Oh, well isn't that just lovely." she commented.

Connor gave a face that obviously agreed. "But who or what would be crazy enough to go near _that_?" He froze when he said those words, Becker with him. _He wouldn't… _

"This Cutter guy..." Abby started, seeing their shared expression. "He wouldn't happen to be a bit _mad_, would he?" Connor and Becker looked at her, and then a split second later they started charging back for the anomaly.

"It makes the most sense - you know how the Professor is about Raptor's." Becker realized. He un-tucked his gun out from under his arm and pointed it ahead of them.

"But... Really? He hates the idea of altering time. Would he really-?" And as they reached the anomaly, a body came flying out of it before it closed. The anomalies lights sealed into a whirlpool and vanished, leaving the man flopped on his side and moaning. Through his shaggy hair revealed his scruffy and scratched up face. It was him all right.

"And that would be the ... Professor Cutter?" Abby wondered, kneeling down from a distance to see his face.

Becker and Connor looked at her, sighed, and nodded.

Connor looked at Becker and said, "Jenny's gonna _love_ this."

"You bloody well aren't going to tell her," Cutter said in a gravelly voice. He lifted himself up with his front arms, using all the strength he had left. He gawked up at Connor and Becker, the two of them just standing there watching as he struggled to stand. "I could use a hand, if it's not too much of an inconvenience." He said with a rich dryness in his voice.

"Oh!" Connor exclaimed before jaunting over to the Professor. He put an arm around him and helped him stand, then once he gained balance he looked at Connor with an amused countenance.

"What in god's name happened to your face?" Cutter dismayed.

"I was too afraid to ask myself." Becker commented.

Connor frowned and looked at Abby. As if a cue, Abby came beside Connor and bit her lip. "I might have accidentally punched him in the nose." She gave a coy smile – her cheeks red with shame. "I thought he was a dinosaur."

Cutter chuckled and wagged his head. "I suppose I can see the mistake in resemblance."

"Oi!"

Cutter smiled at Connor and then looked back at the blond. "So, I suppose I should ask who you are."

Abby gave him an odd smile, not really sure how to take his statement. "I'm Abby. Abby Maitland."

"It's nice to meet you Abby. I'm Professor Nick Cutter." He said graciously. "How'd you get wrapped up in all of this?"

"Well…" Abby choked out a laugh and leered up at him. "Could you believe I was just doing my job when that anomaly popped up in front of me?"

Cutter gurgled out a laugh and nodded. "I could, and do."

"Professor," Connor started. "Could I ask how you happened to get inside the anomaly?"

Cutter looked behind him, now realizing it had disappeared. He looked at Connor and grinned. "It was a Raptor's nest, Connor. Just plain _beautiful_. I'd never seen so many Raptor's in my life!"

"Of course." Becker scoffed.

"Wait… you willingly jumped into that … thing?" Abby asked, appalled.

"No, no." Cutter reassured everyone, shaking his head. "No, there was a just a babe walking about in the halls. I knew if he was out here and his mother wasn't, it would only lead to a disaster. He seemed to like me so I lead him back in, and then realized I had walked into a nest of Raptor's."

"How long had you been in there?" Becker wondered.

Cutter hesitated. "I couldn't really say… I was being chased by its mother before I jumped through." He looked at the Raptor's on the ground and sighed. He then looked at the one lying dead. "Becker?" he asked Connor, obviously mad. Connor nodded.

"It was going to kill Connor and Abby." He defended himself.

"I told you to get _tranq _guns. Not bullets, not weapons to murder, and not weapons that can alter all of time." He marched up to him, staring him right in the eyes. "Next time, you do what I say."

Becker nodded, "Yes sir."

Cutter let out a deep breath. "Good. And thank you, for keeping them safe." Becker nodded again. Cutter turned back to the unconscious Raptor's and said, "If we're lucky, the anomaly will open again. We can send them back where they belong."

"What if it doesn't?" Connor asked.

"Then …" he gazed at the creature. It kept a steady breath, its dreams causing the female to flinch. "I'll answer that when the situation comes."

As Becker, Connor, and Cutter spoke about what Cutter saw, Abby picked up her metal pipe. She left it on the ground when seeing Cutter flying out of the anomaly. She leveled it in her hands and weighed it back and forth, just occupying her attention – when her eyes caught a sight of something racing by. Gripping her pipe, she advanced forward.

"No, no. I saw what nests were abandoned. There were only two." Cutter confirmed.

"Okay, good." Becker said. "So with those three Raptors out of the way, we can-"

"Hold on." Cutter interrupted. "Three Raptor's? You haven't caught the fourth one?"

Connor and Becker looked at him perplexed. "Fourth…?"

"Yes. Fourth one. Two nests?"

Connor's face lit up, understanding. "Right, yeah, two males and two females. So that means-…" Connor's eyes got big.

"Are you telling me there's still another Raptor in this zoo?"

Cutter looked at the solider with grave eyes. "'Fraid so."

Becker cursed under his breath and raised his gun up – Cutter eyed him so instead he jerked the tranq gun from Connor's grasp and started to swing around when they all heard a loud, _DONG _and then a small _thud. _Their eyes all aimed to their left, to see the fourth Raptor knocked unconscious on the matted flooring, and Abby hovering over it with her pipe in her hands.

They just watched her, all in shock.

"That makes four, yeah?" she asked before throwing the pipe to the ground. "She was charging for the Professor, guess she had a bit of grudge."

Abby walked off, going to a table where her belongings were. Connor assumed she must have left them earlier but he didn't dwell on that. He was still marveling over the most perfect woman.

Cutter let out a frazzled laugh, seeing how close the Raptor got. "I like her. She's got spirit."

Connor grinned at him, and Becker nodded. Even the solider was impressed.

And after all of this, Connor still just couldn't shake this feeling. This feeling that he knew this Abby Maitland – in fact the feeling was stronger than before. There was something in her eyes, in her actions… -

"Connor?" he looked down at Abby. She had all her things in hand and she gave him a soft smile. "Can I go home now?"

"Uhhh… yeah, yeah." He smiled back, not really sure _what _to think. "Course."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Bit short, but it wrapped up all the anomaly stuff ... For now. ;) Part 3 up once its all finished!  
I hope you all have had or will have a blessed day.**_

I'd like to answer a question from a Guest reviewer. Thank you for the Review, I love them**so _much. You asked me to answer your questions, but since you're a Guest all I can say is I can't unless I can PM you. I've given most of the information needed to know in Part 1's A/N. Any other details, I'd love to answer. Just not on my stories. I hate filling them with A/N's. Thanks so much!_**


	3. Three

_**A/N: **_**Part 3. This is the end! ... I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry. (You'll understand.) Nah, it's not that bad. Bittersweet!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby and Connor walked outside, the cold, brisk air skimming against their skin. Abby let out a shiver as they stood out under the moon. She looked at Connor who was browsing his mobile phone, causing her to remember she owned one too. She'd check it but the only person who would be calling her at this hour would be her brother and he was out of town.

Cutter passed them, a striking brunette nagging at his side, and smirking Becker at the other side. She smiled to herself, and then noticed Connor watching her from his phone.

"Wha'?" she asked.

"Nothin', just…" he sighed and tucked his cell in his back pocket. "I just feel like I know you, yeah? I don't know really _how_, do I? But you seem rather familiar, and I can't seem to put my finger on how."

Abby slanted her mouth over to the side and thought about it. She agreed with Connor, he seemed awfully familiar to her, too. But it never dawned on her that they knew each other from an actual event.

"I'm coming off crazy, aren't I?" he said with a sheepish grin.

Abby shook her head. "Nah. I feel the same, really."

"Really? So I'm not crazy?"

Abby giggled and shook her head again. "But, I really have no clue where we could've met before … Do you?"

Connor shook his head as well, a glum look upon his face. He opened his mouth to speak when an unrecognizable woman who looked like she had Indian heritage came beside him. "Connor, Connor,"

Connor looked at her with a welcoming smile. "Yo?"

She paused, looking at Abby. "Oh! Hello," she softly laughed. "I'm Sarah."

Abby returned the greeting with a smile. "Abby. I work here."

Sarah nodded in understanding and went back to Connor. "What are those lizard things called again? With the feet and the-the-… oh, they fly?"

"You mean a Coelurosauravus?" Connor answered.

"Yes!" she excitedly exclaimed. "Yes, that's it!"

Connor chuckled at her. "Can I ask why?"

"I've found data on them from _years _back. Decades! It's quite remarkable." She said with a grin, looking down at her notepad.

"Sarah here," Connor said to Abby, "helps Cutter with discovering the mystery of the anomalies. Why and when they appear, that stuff."

Abby found that pretty remarkable in itself. Lord, would she love a job more than just studying snakes mating patterns all day. She loves reptiles, but she prefers lizards and her job if anything has gotten old. She'd do anything for some adventure and mystery. "Wow, that's pretty … amazing. Sounds like an exciting job."

"Well," Sarah said with a smirk. "It gets overwhelmingly boring at times. The Professor is very … thorough in his studies and it can take weeks over just one event at times … What do you do?" she asked, seeming to find it suspicious that Connor was telling everything to this girl.

"Reptile Specialist." She stated.

"Oh!" she seemed pleased now. "Well, we can always use someone who knows dinosaurs better than us. I mean dinosaurs, in a strict sense, _are _reptiles."

Abby nodded, but was confused. Connor spoke up. "Err, Sarah? I don't think Cutter has offered Abby any kind of job…"

"Well, than he should, shouldn't he? I know I would." Sarah smiled at her. "But anyway, so the Coelurosauravus –"

"Would you describe that again? That… Coelurosauravus?"

Sarah and Connor looked at her puzzled, but Connor did so. Once he was done describing its mannerisms and wingspan, personalities, everything he could thing of – Abby looked at him almost ill.

"Wha' is it?" he asked.

"I'm thinking I've handled one before. This kid found it in some forest couple years back. I told him he had discovered an all-new breed." She scoffed, almost amused. "I had no idea it was a _dinosaur_."

Connor looked shocked. "You said… a forest? It wouldn't happen to be Forest of Dean, would it?"

Abby's eyes brightened. "Yeah, we even walked through it, but we heard something rabid and got spooked. We ran back to his house, Rex making it hard for him to stay in my arms. Later he had all kinds of articles 'bout him – 'little boy found a brand new breed of lizard in the Forest of Dean'?"

Connor was unaware, but Sarah seemed to recognize the news. "Yeah, yeah. I heard about it. They couldn't find any more of its kind. Since it couldn't mate, the news died off."

Abby nodded.

"So… you were there the night I was?" Connor muttered.

"What?" Abby looked back at him, furrowed brows. "You were there?"

He chuckled some. "Yeah… That's where we found the first anomaly."

"Oh… uhh… wow."

Sarah looked lost now. She gave a smile, a few words to dismiss herself, and walked over to Jenny and Cutter. Connor looked at Abby, studying her features. How could this be…? He never even met her, yet she was there…

Abby was just as astonished as he was. What did this mean? Had they met another time and _that's _how she knew him? She didn't know, but what she _did _know is this couldn't be another coincidence. She met the almost-perfect guy and she was going to act on that. She opened her mouth to speak when Connor suddenly pulled out his mobile.

"Oh, I forgot…" Connor grumbled. He looked at Abby with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, it's uhhh, it's me girlfriend." He stood there for a second, staring at his phone. "She hates me not to call and checkup." He then answered it. "– Hey, luv…"

Abby stood in silence, not even _wanting _to say a word. She didn't move. Why would she? She felt like she was just stabbed in the back with a large knife – which really didn't suffice the pain. But she didn't even understand _why _it hurt so much. She didn't even know him. Besides, this kind of stuff always happened, especially to her.

"Yeah, I know. – Caroline…"

And yet, it hurt more than she knew it ever could.

* * *

Jenny, with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground, eyed Cutter. Her brown eyes intently watching him as he explained why he found the need in jumping through the anomaly for a baby Raptor, of all things.

"And I'd like to add, that Becker was supposed to keep _silent_." He directed that towards the solider, who just stood there smirking. Becker liked to rattle Jenny more than _Connor_ did – always telling her what dangerous and risky thing he did that day. Sarah looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh yes, because ordering Becker to not tell me you practically got killed is_ so_ more reassuring."

"Well… yes?"

Jenny sighed and wagged her head at him. "Nick, just… the last thing any of us need is you getting yourself killed."

"Jenny, I didn't die. I'm just a bit sore. I'm perfectly fine, and safe."

"_Now_, yes. You are. But what if the anomaly didn't close soon enough and the Raptor jumped back in with you, Nick? Or if it closed_ too_ soon and you weren't able to get back? People died today, and you could have, too."

Cutter laid his hands on her shoulders and softly smiled. "But it didn't. I'm alive. And so are Connor and Becker, I have you know."

Jenny took in a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. But no more taking risks." She paused for a moment, looking in his eyes. "Please."

Becker and Sarah stood there awkwardly. Becker cleared his throat and saw Abby walking away from Connor and near them. To change the subject he said, "Maitland," she froze, seeing the tall and stern solider speaking to her. "I was impressed by your mulish acts today."

She revealed a small smile as she approached the four of them – Cutter, Jenny, and Sarah turning towards her. "Well, I'm taking that as a compliment, coming from you, soldier boy."

Becker firmly nodded. Cutter then decided to speak. "Ms. Maitland, you know … we always have an opening for someone with your skills. It's not an easy job and you proved yourself very capable. You'll need to go through many background checks, many signed pacts and agreements, but-"

"Thank you, Professor." Abby censored in. "But I …" she glanced over at Connor, still on the phone. "I couldn't accept your offer."

"Ah." Cutter's eyes trailed back to where she looked and nodded. "I see."

Abby gave a soft smile, and then remembered something she wanted to ask. "So Professor, is it normal for baby Raptor's to like people?"

Cutter raised his brow, an amused air in his words. "No, I suppose not."

"So you're some sort of... dinosaur whisperer?" she teased. Cutter smiled.

Jenny burst out a laugh. "'Nick Cutter, Raptor-Whisperer.'" Abby then looked at Jenny, realizing her presence. Jenny seemed to have noticed her reaction so she said, "Hi, Jenny Lewis." She put out a hand to shake.

Abby took it and pleasantly smiled. "Abby Maitland."

"I'm the PR. And the only one who has the tolerance to manage _this_ man." She said, gesturing at Cutter.

"S'okay." she understood with a bit of a smirk towards Cutter's expression. "I work as a Reptile Specialist here. Or, did… if they don't blame all the damage on me that is."

"Don't worry," Jenny assured. "I won't let that happen. As long as I say so, you were a mere victim." She eyed Cutter and then continued on. "You know, usually we just try to convince our victims this was all just a misunderstanding on your part."

"I think I saw too much for me to fall for something like that." She laughed a little.

"Oh," Cutter spoke. "You'd be surprised what this woman can convince a person of."

"Not the point." Jenny said. "My point was Cutter, Connor, Becker, and Sarah all seemed so impressed that instead of writing you off as collateral damage, they instead would rather hire you on. Connor didn't say so, but I can assume, and I know Cutter and Becker have nagged me over the idea since they've come out of the building; which I finally consented to."

"Oh, I really am sorry, but I don't think I could … handle the job."

"They, and I for that matter, would argue otherwise. You _did_ handle the job – quite well."

Abby sighed. "I'll think about it, yeah? Not my night, though. I think it'd be good to sleep on it."

"Well, before you go home we have some paperwork to fill out. This isn't allowed to be a very _public _affair."

Abby nodded, and Jenny led her to where they could sign a few official documents and agreements – Sarah followed. The moment they left Connor came over, watching them go off, and tucked his phone in his pocket. "Where're they going?"

"A civilian just witnessed an anomaly, Connor." Cutter informed. "They have to deal with the aftermath now."

"Oh. She's not in trouble, is she?"

Cutter shook his head. "No, 'less the Minister finds out or something. For now, she's fine." He looked at Connor, who was still staring at where they disappeared to. "So, what'd you tell her? Confess your love? Tell her she's all you've ever known? Beg for her to know you as much as you know her?"

Connor furrowed his brows at the Professor. "What are you talkin' abou'?"

"I'm talking about Abby denying our offer of working with us. Sarah said she seemed really interested, then when she came over here she said no and looked over at _you_. What'd you do?"

"Nothing…" Becker and Cutter didn't look convinced. "I didn't say a thing, I promise!" Connor defensed himself. "We just chatted, yeah? I mean… there was one thing, but I don't know why she would be scared off by that."

"What was it?"

"Well, I told her I felt like I knew her from somewhere. But she saying she felt the same means she actually feels the same and all that, doesn't it? We thought we'd met somewhere before… That's it. Then Caroline called."

Cutter pressed a hand to his temple and groaned.

"Wha'?"

"Caroline. That's what. I was wrong, Connor, you did the opposite. You _didn't _confess your love." Connor looked confused. "Did it ever occur to you that it might be offensive to act like you wanted to pursue something with her and then answer a call from your girlfriend?"

"Well…" Connor thought about it. "I didn't pursue anything, did I?"

Now Becker groaned. "Connor, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, thank you Becker. You tell me whenever you get the chance. – Cutter, are you saying Abby's interested in me?"

He sighed. "Connor, are you interested in _her_? 'Cause you've been ogling over her all night. You feel like you know her, correct?" Connor nodded. "And she feels the same?" he nodded again. "Do you at least care for her?" Connor hesitated, and nodded. There was no doubt. "Then go up to her, apologize, and beg her to work for us."

"…Why?"

"What happened to Duncan, Connor?" Cutter said bluntly. Connor felt a pull at his heart. Duncan was his best mate, and he lived with him for a few years after Tom's death, but he slowly started to change into a paranoid conspiracist. He didn't believe a word Connor said, or anyone else for that matter. He then moved out with nowhere to really live. He was a completely different person, and it was all because of the anomaly, the dodoes, and Tom's death. Connor also liked to put it on what he saw as the actual blame: himself. "I'm sorry to say it, but that will happen to Abby. No one can live with that information and have no one to discuss it with."

Connor nodded, silent. Cutter was right about everything – even about him having feelings for Abby. Shamefully, he'd about forgotten he was even dating Caroline 'till the moment she called him. He didn't understand how Abby made him feel so … he didn't even know. She felt so familiar, like he's loved her for years.

But he couldn't love this woman. He didn't even _know_ her, and he did know Caroline. They'd been through a lot. After he found out she was just dating him for the pay, she came back to him, confessing that she really did like him. So, after a while he came back around, and they'd been dating for almost a year … that was real, not this weird fantasy he had about knowing Abby. He still cared about Abby, but he wasn't going to encourage something that wouldn't and shouldn't happen. It was wrong.

Cutter patted him on the shoulder and sighed. "Now go, wait for them to finish."

And Connor did. But he had a feeling it wouldn't end as well as Cutter hoped for.

* * *

Abby trudged into her flat. She threw her purse and things on the counter of her kitchen and flopped on her couch. Her flat felt so empty tonight, she didn't really know why. This was her home, she'd lived here for a while now by herself, but it felt like there was something missing now.

Everything in her life felt empty now.

Every morning she dreaded going to work. Every morning she got up from her bed and looked into her living room, as if expecting someone to be there. Every morning, afternoon and evening she felt like she needed an adventure that she couldn't have, because she was watching snakes just lay there and do nothing. Nothing felt the same.

It was her fault. That night Connor came up to her, he told her he was sorry about taking the call and had hoped they could be friends – he made them both different topics but felt pretty coincidental – and he asked her if she'd consider working with them. Out of rage of … well she really didn't know what, Abby refused. The fact that he was dating that 'Caroline' made her want to hurl and she didn't even _know_ Connor. She didn't even know his last name! But she refused the job, Connor looked beyond devastated, and she went home. Now feeling like someone was missing from her life.

She tried to shake the feeling. _He's just a guy I met one night, _she tries to constantly convince herself. But how could she? She knew better than that.

And so, she spent her free time tracking anomaly sightings. It was pathetic and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. They were always on her mind, and she just wanted to maybe bump into the team again where maybe they would offer the job again, and she could finally accept it. But then… Connor was dating someone else he called 'luv'. She felt wrong trying to intervene…

Abby let out hindered breath and opened her laptop, seeing a brand new email from a friend at the zoo – saying he just witnessed a weird glowing orb open in front of his eyes.

Abby jumped up from the couch and bolted out of her flat, straight for work. She just prayed she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Connor," Connor looked up at Sarah, who stood at the ADD where she sat. "Are you all right? You seem a bit out of it."

Connor gave a smile and a nod. "Course I am. Couldn't be better."

She scoffed. "Coming from the guy who just broke up with his long term girlfriend because she said he 'wasn't mentally with her anymore'. Really, what's wrong?"

Connor sighed and turned his chair to face her. "What isn't wrong anymore, Sarah? I lost the girl I'm pretty sure I somehow in some weird possibility loved, lost the girl I was growing to love 'cause I was constantly thinking about the other one, and now I live in an empty flat that the landlord keeps threatening to kick me out of because I don't get paid enough to pay for the flat all meself."

"On the bright side, you work with dinosaurs…?"

Connor let a smile break loose on his lips and nodded. "Yeah, there's that."

"C'mon, Conn. No one's died, so you've got that to look up at."

He sighed. "It's been three months, Sara. And I can't seem to move on."

"Maybe instead of trying to move on, you should try to move _forward_."

He narrowed his brows. "That's the same thing, init?"

"Nope," she smiled, "'cause moving forward can mean looking for that girl you 'in some weird possibility loved', or just looking at the bright side. I prefer the first one myself."

Connor chuckled. "How in the world can I find Abby now, Sarah? And if I did, what would I even say? She's moved on, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't be a hundred percent sure on that. Besides, Connor, if you're so miserable don't you want to change that? Don't you want to at least _try_?"

Connor thought about it, but after a while he shook his head. "There's no way to find her."

"Connor," Sarah looked at him with a smirk. "We work for the government, and you work their computer. I think it'd easier than you want to believe."

Connor looked at the ADD. _She was right, I could… Jenny would kill me, but I could!_ –

Suddenly the ADD's screen went skipping around to focus on a map, right as the speakers all around the Hub and onwards went blaring out an anomaly alert. "Well," Connor said, looking at Sarah. "Guess that searching will have to wait."

Sarah looked at him with saddened eyes and stood up. She headed to go for the lab to get her things when Connor yelled, "Wait!"

She twisted around to face his back. "What?"

Connor whirled around. Sarah noting his face looked grimmer than before. "The anomaly… it's a reoccurrence."

"Okay? What about it?"

Connor stepped down from the ADD and looked at her in the eyes. "It's at the zoo."

* * *

Abby stood in front of the anomaly, admiring the beautiful sight. Its glittering flakes were hard to look away from, but she soon pulled her head away to look at her co-worker. "Ricky, just stay calm."

"_How_?" he said, his deep set voice croaking.

"It's nothing to get wobbly over. Why don't you leave the room for now, yeah? Get yourself under control."

Ricky nodded. "How do you know help is coming? Did you call someone?"

"Well," she mumbled. "I didn't have to call before..."

"What was that?"

"Helps coming, Ricky. It's all all right."

He nodded and headed for the door. He walked out and left Abby with the anomaly. Then, just like she remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on one of these things, it echoed out an aching growl. Abby's eyes grew big. A gasp escaped out from her mouth and she felt her feet go out from under her. Seeing ahead of her now, she saw two talons dragging her by the ankles, slicing her skin and causing blood to drip out on the ground. She struggled to get free, kicking and thrashing her arms at the claws, but the creature prevailed.

Ricky ran his hands through his hair and shook his head as he walked back into the room. "Okay, I'm better I think-" Ricky's eyes searched for Abby, but all he saw was metal pipe and her phone on the ground beside the anomaly. He walked further in and sucked in a deep breath, trying not to panic. "Abby…?"

He then ran out, doing anything not to scream.

Suddenly Abby emerged out from the anomaly, inhaling deep breaths as she crawled her way back out. It tugged on her leg, and then jerked it through. She looked over, seeing the pipe she used last time the anomaly was open. She wouldn't even question how it somehow had drawn closer to the anomaly. She reached out and just barely reached it. She took a strong grasp on the metal object right as the creature dragged her all the way through the anomaly. Disappearing completely.

* * *

The team drove up to the zoo and the moment they hit the brakes a man came up to the vehicle in a panicked behavior. Becker jumped out, trying to calm the man, and Cutter came beside him doing the same. Connor, standing beside the SUV as he loaded his gun, listened. The man just spoke gibberish.

"Sir," Becker said. "You have to make sense for us to help you."

The man growled out a sigh and finally blurted out, "Abby's _gone_!"

Connor tensed.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She used to tell me about how if I ever was here late – since I usually stayed later than anyone – and something odd happened to email her. I thought she was crazy! Ha… but, when that … orb appeared I realized she knew something we didn't. So that's what I did, I emailed Abby Maitland."

Connor jammed the gun tight, loaded, and sprang around to heave himself at the man. "You idiot!" he spat at him.

Cutter caught him in the process, holding him back. "Connor…" he warned, in a gentle and understanding voice.

"What happened to her, though?" Becker asked calmly.

The man looked at Connor scared, and then looked back at the solider. "I don't know. I left the room to get some fresh air. I came back not but a minute later and she was… gone. Her phone and a pole was just beside that … thing."

Connor growled and jerked from Cutter's hold. "So she went through?" he asked the civilian.

The man looked completely lost. "Went through what? I don't understand what that thing _is_!"

Cutter ignored the man and looked at Connor. "Taking from how she acted towards going through last time, she was more likely taken through."

Connor looked at him with fearsome eyes and seethed off to the zoo. He ran through the doors and found where the anomaly was three months ago. He stumbled beside it, stopping at the rim of the gateway into the unknown era. He gripped his gun tight into his hands, staring into the endless pool of time.

Cutter walked beside him and spoke. "You don't have to do this, Connor."

Connor tore his eyes away from the anomaly, his gaze stinging through Cutter. "Yes. I do."

"Why? Tell me why _you_ have to go through?"

Connor paused, staring down where he witnessed blood smeared across through the anomaly.

_"Trust me, yeah? I promise you, if you'll trust me, I won't let a thing happen to you. Paleontologist's word."_

_ She debated, but then finally nodded and said, "All right, but-"_

"Connor?"

Connor took in a deep breath and answered with a slight chuckle, "'Cause, I owe the zoo a Reptile Specialist."

"I won't argue, Connor. Just, you should wait at least. Take your time."

Connor looked at the lights of the anomaly and realized something crucial. It was fluxing, it was fixing to close. "There's no time."

Cutter looked at it himself, seeing how it flickered. Panic rang through him. "No. Connor, if you go through now you may never come back." He took Connor by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Think about this."

"I can't just leave her alone out there."

Cutter shook his head. "You don't even_ know_ her, Connor."

"Yeah… but I do."

Cutter was beyond enraged. "How do you know she's alive? Huh? Then you'll be stuck in there by yourself, for there's no telling how long."

"She's not dead." He cocked his gun and smiled at him. "I know she isn't."

"How is that?"

Connor gestured down to the floor. "That guy said there was pole or a pipe on the ground by the anomaly. I don't see one, do you?"

Cutter looked around and saw he was right. No one had even come in here yet except for them, and there was nothing but her phone. "Connor, that's an awful small bit of evidence to sacrifice your life over."

He shook his head. "No, it's not for me." Connor started for the first step through when Cutter clutched his arm.

"Connor… just… be careful."

"Course." Connor smiled at him. "Otherwise you'd have to go against Lester's wrath."

Cutter scoffed. "That's inevitable." He looked at the anomaly, seeing how it was getting weaker. He took in a deep breath and said, "Don't get eaten on the job."

"How could I? That'd be insensitive to you, wouldn't it?"

Cutter laughed and let go the grip on his arm. "Go. Save her."

Connor smiled and nodded. "Anything for her."

And Connor was gone – the anomaly right after him.

Becker came storming in and stopped at Cutter's side. "Where… what happened?" he looked at Cutter with a grave face. "Where's Connor?"

Cutter looked at him, holding back the urge to let tears fall. "Gone." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "For now."

* * *

Connor couldn't move. After a minute inside with the anomaly sealed, it fully clicked. He was stuck. Every doubt building up in him made him want to fall to the ground and cry – but he wasn't that kind of man. He needed to find Abby. His eyes darted down and he saw a long, metal pipe lying in the dirt.

"C-… Connor?"

Connor's head craned to his side and he froze. But then, a relieved smile covered his face and his breath escaped him through a sigh. "Abs."

**THE END **

* * *

**_Happy 30th Story!  
Threes are evil._**

**_Don't worry, I have a alternate ending - if you guys ask really nicely I'll post it. ;)_**

**_Reviews are like Mango's._**  
**_I love Mango's._**


End file.
